


What Happens In The Locker Room

by nightshade_19



Series: Smut Exchange w/ eevaeon [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bukkake?, Group Sex, Kuroo is a slut, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade_19/pseuds/nightshade_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room.<br/>Another smut exchange with eevaeon (these are only getting worse :P )</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eevaeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/gifts).



> This time she asked for OiKuro whoring themselves out over social media. Apparently I only read as far as whoring and then stopped :P  
> Oh well, I hope you like it anyway,
> 
> nightshade

                “I hope Oikawa’s not gonna start complaining that we went to lunch without him,” Matsukawa joked as he opened the door to the locker room, letting Iwaizumi and Hanamaki walk in before him.

                “I don’t see why, he was the one who insisted he had something better to do,” Hanamaki pointed out.

                “He better not have been practising by himself again,” Iwaizumi grumbled, Hanamaki and Matsukawa giving each other looks  behind Iwaizumi’s back. It was only the first day of their joint training camp with Nekoma and a few other teams from the region, and already Iwaizumi was starting to fret over whether or not Oikawa was overexerting himself. It turned out, perhaps Iwaizumi had been right to worry. The three of them walked further into the locker room, only to come to a standstill – paralysed by the sight in front of them.

                Oikawa was sitting on one of the benches, shirtless and pants around his ankles, legs spread wide as Kuroo bounced up and down in his lap, also naked. Both of them breathing heavily, the occasional moan as well, as Kuroo rode Oikawa’s cock, perk buttocks jiggling between Oikawa’s thighs as he took the boy to the hilt. The three of them stood there, flabbergasted. They had certainly not expected to be greeted by this when the went off in search of their captain.

                It was then Oikawa noticed them, spying their shocked faces over Kuroo’s shoulder, the Nekoma captain facing the other direction and unable to see them. Oikawa blanched for a moment, before his mouth suddenly stretched into a sinister grin. He arched his neck up a bit, drawing Kuroo down into a deep, sloppy kiss as his pale hands wandered down Kuroo’s hips to firmly grip the tanned skin of Kuroo’s tight ass. He started rotating his hands slightly, gripping Kuroo’s cheeks and stretching them apart to give the three onlookers a better view. The three of them could feel their breaths growing more irregular as they watched, entranced by the sight of Kuroo’s hole sucking in Oikawa’s fat cock, stretching around it and taking the whole thing over and over.

                “Ughhh, Tetsu-chan~” Oikawa moaned devilishly, breaking their kiss, “You feel sooo good,” Kuroo groaned in pleasure as Oikawa bucked up, grinding slowly into his ass, the muscles on Kuroo’s back twitching as he tried to get it to go even deeper. “You love it when I fuck you, don’t you?” Oikawa grinned, “ _Love it_ , don’t you my little slut?”

                “Ah, yes,” Kuroo whined, desperate for Oikawa to let go off him, to let him continue fucking himself on the boy’s cock rather than this agonisingly teasing grind up into him that was driving him wild, “Please, more,”

                “More?” Oikawa asked innocently, pulling Kuroo down and forward so that his hole was completely exposed for the three voyeurs, stretched and twitching around the girth of Oikawa’s cock, greedily trying to pull it in further. Oikawa began fucking up into him, Kuroo moaning as he did so, “This what you want, huh? A nice fat cock?”

               “Yes, please, do it more,” Kuroo pleaded, almost crying as Oikawa continued to tease him with a painfully slow pace.

                “Tsk tsk,” Oikawa tutted, “Still not enough? Bet a slut like you could take the _whole team_ and still not be satisfied,” Oikawa pointedly stared at the three who were still standing still, trying to ignore the uncomfortable bulges that had formed in their pants. “I see you looking, bet you want to try them all, huh?”

                “God yes!” Kuroo hissed, impaling himself on Oikawa’s cock as much as the other boy would allow, desperate to be stretched more. His own cock was leaking continuously at this point, so aroused by Oikawa’s words.

                “Bet you’d love to feel Iwa-chan’s big dick fuck this wet little hole, huh?” Oikawa teased, running a finger around Kuroo’s rim as he continued to slowly fuck up into him, making him groan in pleasure, “I wonder if you could take us both at once? Would you like that, my slutty little Tetsu-chan?”

                “Fuck yes!” Kuroo whined, “I want them all – Fuck me until I’m full and still not stopping,”

                “So greedy Tetsu-chan~” Oikawa chastised, reaching a hand behind Kuroo’s back, beckoning the other three with a single finger, “Want all their cocks don’t you? Iwa-chan’s, Makki’s, Matsun’s?”

                “Yes,” Kuroo moaned. The three looked at Oikawa’s beckoning hand, anxiously looking to see if one of the others had made any move. None of them could pretend they weren’t thinking about it, the strained bulges in their pants made that quite apparent. Iwaizumi was the first to move, stepping forward hesitantly, absently rubbing his bulge with a hand, the friction suddenly spurring him forward. Not willing to be left out, Hanamaki and Matsukawa quickly followed suit, soon all three of them standing right behind Kuroo, the smell of sweat and sex growing even more overpowering.

                “Want their busy hands groping at your needy body don’t you?” Oikawa asked, Kuroo nodding as he bit his lip to hold back a keen of pleasure as Oikawa deliberately thrust right into his prostate. Kuroo suddenly startled, his hole clenching deliciously on Oikawa’s cock as he felt hands suddenly start groping at him, just like Oikawa had said. He looked to see that it wasn’t some lust-fuelled fantasy, the three other Seijoh third years were actually there, touching him. His immediate thought was embarrassment, but the sight of their hard cocks barely contained in their shorts and Oikawa’s own hard cock fucking up into him, ramming his prostate over and over now, made him throw caution to the wind.

                He reached out with his hands and started groping at Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s bulges, the two of them grinding into his hands, while he felt Iwaizumi directly behind him squeezing his cheeks deliciously. It wasn’t long before he tried to pull down both boys’ pants, his clumsy attempts too slow for them, so they ripped them down themselves, Iwaizumi apparently doing the same as he felt a molten hot rod of hard flesh press into his lower back, grinding against the soft flesh of his ass cheeks, Oikawa still fucking away.

                He started pumping both Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s hard dicks, one in each hand, as Iwaizumi began humping his ass, cock getting dangerously close to Oikawa’s, Kuroo wondering if he really intended to see if he could fit both of them in at the same time. The thought alone almost made him cum. But then the three boys began shuddering and hot strings of cum shot out of the two dicks he was pumping, spraying across his chest and face as another load of hot jizz began pouring down his ass cheeks, collecting around his hole as Oikawa began to fuck it into him.

                The sensation of Iwaizumi’s cum getting fucked into his ass made him cum himself, his own orgasm squeezing Oikawa to completion, extending his own pleasure as Oikawa proceeded to shoot hot cum directly against his prostate and he unleashed his own load all over Oikawa’s chest. As they all came down from their orgasm high, it began to dawn on Kuroo what had happened. He was sitting on Oikawa’s cock in the middle of the locker room, the jizz of three other players trickling down his body. What must they think? He and Oikawa had done this before, but what about the others? Did Oikawa still think the same, or had this changed his mind?

                “Same time tomorrow?” Oikawa asked casually, his softening cock slipping out of Kuroo’s hole, his still warm load trickling out after it.

                “Sure,” Iwaizumi replied calmly, walking off in the direction of the showers, followed by similar replies from Matsukawa and Hanamaki before they walked off to join him. Kuroo looked at Oikawa confused.

                “What? You didn’t think that was hot as fuck?” Oikawa asked, slipping out from underneath Kuroo, “’Cause I for one am really curious to see if you can take both me and Iwa-chan at the same time,” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Kuroo struggled to stay lucid, mind wanting to run away with the daydream.

                “Of course I can,” Kuroo replied confidently, “I mean, where are you gonna find a bigger slut than me?”


End file.
